Cita a ciegas
by Ring.Black
Summary: Otra vez Pillika le había organizado una cita, pero por primera vez, Horo se lo agradecía. Oneshot, Fluffy. AU. Dedicado a Karla Uzumaki Tao :D.


**Shaman king no es mío.**

…

─¡Abran paso!─ Gritaba un chico de veintitrés años, con el pelo azul y vestido de traje, corriendo por la calle central de Tokio.

_¿Por qué me metí en esto?_, pensaba furioso mientras empujaba a la gente y pedía disculpas apresuradamente_,_ _de todas las cosas que se le pudo haber ocurrido a Pillika, tenía que pedirme exactamente esta…_

**─¡Hermano!- Canturreó una peliazul, entrando a una oficina que pertenecía a Horokeu Usui, al que ella reconocía como su hermano. La mayoría de las veces, claro. **

**─¿Ahora qué, Pillika?- Resopló este por detrás del escritorio, haciendo, muy concentrado, el doceavo avioncito de papel de la mañana. **

**─¡Dejá eso! Tenemos que hablar de algo importante. **

**Horokeu rodó los ojos con hastío. Siempre que su hermana pronunciaba la palabra "importante" en una oración, para él sólo podía significar: a) extenderle la tarjeta de crédito; b) hablar con su padre; c) incrementarle su entrenamiento; o, d) simplemente joderle la vida haciéndolo hablar de su vida amorosa inexistente. Cualquiera de esas opciones eran malas y sólo conseguían ponerlo de mal humor. **

**─¿Qué es lo que querés ahora?- No pudo evitar preguntar irritado. **

**Su hermana apretó los dientes audiblemente, haciendo que Horo tragara saliva nerviosamente y se arrepintiera de hablarle así. Por los Grandes Espíritus, se suponía que él era el mayor y quien debía imponer respeto. Sólo en la familia Usui pasaba que las mujeres tuvieran el control de todo: su padre era dominado por su madre y él, por su hermana. Malditas gobernadoras de vidas, pensó disgustado. **

**─Verás, hermano bobo- El joven entrecerró los ojos frente al apelativo, pero su hermana siguió hablando a toda velocidad, ignorándolo-, en vista de que tus planes de vida parecen reducirse a encerrarte en una oficina a hacer avioncitos y comer comida chatarra hasta las siete de la tarde para luego irte, llegar a tu casa y seguir rascándote y comiendo comida chatarra con tus poco adaptados amigos, me tomé el atrevimiento que me corresponde para hacer que tu vida sea más interesante. **

**Horo ya se lo veía venir, esas pausas dramáticas donde Pillika lo miraba fijamente como sí él tuviera que comprender de que le estaba hablando, significaban: "Dile adiós a tu tranquilidad, Horo". **

**─Eso quiere decir que…- Alentó él, cautelosamente. **

**─Que te organicé una cita con mi compañero de trabajo para hoy, a las ocho y media de la noche, en el restaurante "La Estrella"- Finalizó con una sonrisa que dejaba entrever lo feliz que estaba con la idea. **

**Por parte de Horo, él sólo quería gritarle a su hermana un par de improperios que no deberían ser dirigidos a una dama y recalcarle que estaba muy mayorcito como para conseguirse él solo una cita. Justo cuando abrió la boca para reclamar, recordando que él no consideraba a su hermana un dama ni mucho menos, ella ya se estaba yendo, pero se volteó por última vez y le pidió…**

**─No llegués tarde, por favor- Y con la misma sonrisa de antes, salió. **

La parte de la historia que Horokeu no lograba comprender, era el por qué le estaba haciendo caso y por qué seguía dejando que se metiera en su vida amorosa. Si, más de una vez Pillika lo citó con algunos de sus compañeros, y venía haciéndolo desde que él estaba estudiando en la facultad. Luego del planteo sobre "los por qué", surgieron otras cuestiones sobre esa cita misteriosa, como por ejemplo, que se había olvidado de preguntarle el nombre de la persona. Por lo menos, su hermana había recordado sus tendencias, y no le había organizado otra cita a ciegas con alguna de sus compañeras. Aunque empezaba a sospechar que tal vez era porque ella pensaba que él todavía tenía posibilidades de volver a la acera correcta.

Lo que si era nuevo, era que ella, la magnate de la moda, la quisquillosa muchacha perfeccionista, no le haya taladrado el cerebro con lo que debía ponerse, como debía actuar y hablar, y, sobretodo, no le había gritado que por primera vez en su vida utilizara el peine y se peinara decentemente. Aunque él no le hacía caso nunca y la ignoraba abiertamente, ella se esforzaba en torturarlo con esas pequeñeces, pero por esta vez sólo le había pedido que no llegara tarde. Una sola cosa. Justamente la que no estaba cumpliendo. La próxima vez le haría caso a su amigo Hao y se compraría un auto.

Iba tan concentrado en empujar gente y no enredarse con sus propios pies, que obviamente pasó lo inevitable: chocó con alguien. Ambos cayeron al piso, Horo arriba del desconocido, aplastándolo, con las piernas una a cada lado y chocando la frente del otro.

─¡Ay, maldición, mi frente!─ Exclamó Horo, llevándose una mano hacia el lugar adolorido.

─¡Pero qué… ¿CUÁL ES TU JODIDO PROBLEMA, IMBÉCIL? SALÍ DE ENCIMA MÍO AHORA!─ Gritó el desconocido que Usui muy despistadamente seguía aplastando.

Lo primero que el ojinegro hizo, fue sorprenderse; lo segundo, fue enojarse por como le había gritado; y lo tercero, fue enamorarse. Si, enamorarse de esos hermosos ojos dorados que lo miraban con toda la intención de asesinarlo, de esa boca fina y contrariada por el enojo, y de ese ceño levemente fruncido por la molestia. Pero Horo parecía ajeno a todo eso.

La pobre víctima que fue derribada por el arrebato del bicolor, lo estaba maldiciendo tanto mental como verbalmente, y el idiota que lo había arrollado seguía ahí, como sí nada, mirándolo como zombie frente a las miradas curiosas, divertidas y desaprobatorias que le dedicaba la gente que los rodeaba. El chico de peinado extraño, ojos amarillentos, y bien vestido, no podía sentirse más humillado, sonrojado y avergonzado de lo que estaba. Y el estúpido que se lo había llevado puesto seguía sin reaccionar, así que, sin aguantarlo más, lo empujó con toda la fuerza que tenía y finalmente se lo sacó de encima. Sólo entonces, Horokeu volvió a la vida.

─¡¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me empujaste así?!─ Gritó ofendido, aunque después de darse cuenta lo que había preguntado, y luego de ver la mirada incrédula que le dirigió el otro chico, se sintió doblemente estúpido.

─No tengo tiempo para esta estupidez─ Espetó el otro, incorporándose con elegancia (o al menos así le pareció a Horo).

Cuando vio que estaba dispuesto a retomar su camino e irse, Horokeu, siendo tan impulsivo como siempre, interceptó su camino.

─Eh… yo… L-lo siento─ Logró decir finalmente, maldiciendo su nerviosismo.

El ojidorado levantó una ceja y lo miró como diciendo "Ya era hora, pero no me interesa".

─Es bueno ver que al menos tenés la decencia de disculparte y reconocer tu error─ Comentó arrogante─ Ahora, sí me permitís…

Horo estuvo shockeado por un segundo, hasta que cerró las manos para convertirlas en puños y se llenó de enojo e indignación. ¿Pero quién mierda se creía este sujeto para hablarle así?

─¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Encima que te pido perdón!─ Cuestionó infantilmente.

─¿Encima?─ Preguntó el otro incrédulo─ ¡¿Encima?! ¡Tiene que ser una broma! Sí fuiste vos el que me chocó. Te corresponde pedir disculpas, adefesio─ Le dijo ya enojado él también.

Y entonces estalló la guerra en mitad de la calle. Muchas personas se acercaban a ver el espectáculo de los dos hombres de negocios que discutían como niños de cinco años; otros preferían guardar distancia, por sí las dudas; y los demás, se limitaban a pasar y burlarse de semejante escena. Pero para ambos, su alrededor había perdido sentido. Sólo estaban ellos y nadie más.

─¡¿Querés ir a cenar conmigo?!─ Gritó Horo desesperado.

Entonces, su contrincante calló lo que sea que estuviera diciendo en ese instante y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, hasta que poco a poco se fue formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

─De ninguna manera, infradotado, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer en este momento y ya voy tarde─ El corazón y la (poca) dignidad de Horo se hicieron añicos por un instante, hasta que éste se apresuró a reponer:─ Mañana estoy libre. Preguntá por Ren Tao en el edificio frente a la plaza central. Nos vemos, tarado.

Y sin más, Ren Tao se marchó, con la misma sonrisa boba que Horokeu Usui tenía en el rostro, sólo que el primero jamás lo admitiría. _¡Benditas citas a ciegas de Pillika!,_fue lo último que Horo pensó antes de perderlo de vista.

_Fin._

**¡Hooooooli! (Siempre pongo lo mismo, xD) ¡Ay, el amor, el amor! Gente, lectores lindos, espero que les haya parecido igual de tierno que a mi y que sea tan lindo que les de ganas de comentar :P. Por cierto, los guiones largos en negrita no salían (los que están entre el diálogo) así que tuve que recurrir a los cortos. Por si las dudas, lo aclaro. **

**Este fic tiene una dedicación muy especial, es para esa lectora que me apoyo en mis fics desde allá, por el mes de Octubre cuando recién empezaba. Karlita, con todo mi corazón, este fic es para vos :D, espero que te haya gustado y lo hayas disfrutado :D. **

**Eeeeen fin, gracias a ustedes por leer y desde ya, gracias por comentar ^^. Besotes. **


End file.
